Pain, heartbreaks, and WOAH!
by YukariMusa
Summary: It is Freshman year and Musa had every emotion going through her body.She decides to take it out on her guitar. She was snapped out of her daydreams when..SWAT!
1. Chapter 1

Musa was so upset. She knew what events happened that year. Stella was spelled, and rubbed in the fact that Riven didn't love her, and he was going out with Darcy. She knew she didn't mean it. It was those seniors!

But it wasn't...it was her emotions. Even though Riven was cold, she liked him that way. Musa told the Winx, and Specialists that she hated him after he didn't help her, but she was just heartbroken.

Musa looked at her guitar. Should she do it? Musa planned on getting her anger out on her guitar outside, in the courtyard of Alfea. Smack where everyone can yell at her from the windows.

She could even get expelled!Though getting expelled didn't compare to the pain. Musa was worked up so much, her tears of anger kicked in.

Faragonda wouldn't do that though. The Army of Decay could attack any minute. They needed all the help they could get!

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**Now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear**

**My Dear**

**The 7 Things I hate about you**

**The 7 Things I hate about you**

**Oh, you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, You make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**It's awkward and it's silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere Apology**

**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

**The 7 Things I hate about you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, You make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**[ooh]**

**You make me love you**

**Compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that I like**

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, You make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

**When we're intertwined everything's alright**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**You do, oh**

**ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh lalala**

**ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**ooh, ooh, ooh**

Musa snapped out of her day dream, just in time to get hit by a gigantic monster, She coughed. That hurt. Musa couldn't move. Then she realized that Alfea was now under attack, and if they failed to destroy the Army of Decay, it was her fault. She just had to sing her heart out.

Musa rolled up in a ball on the ground. She wasn't scared of death, she just wanted it to hurry up.

Musa then started hearing footsteps, but not faint ones like the others. They were running, and they were close.

I know this is boring, but I got a review on my first fanfic, and it made me feel so good! Then somebody favorited! I just had to write another fanfic! Please, please, please,please review! Tell me this is good! The song was 7 thing and I know that MIley is outta style, but I was listening to it and wanted to use it, and it matches Musa, and Riven really well! So please help me!


	2. Wake up Pixie!

Musa was rolled over. She shut her eyes in case it was a monster, she didn't want to see it kill her. She just wanted it to be over with.

"Musa wake up!"A voice said.

She didn't move.

"Musa! Please..wake..up."The voice said still mad but trying to calm down.

Musa opened her eyes to see the most handsome, hot headed jerk ever...Riven.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" Musa yelled. She kicked and screamed. Riven pinned her on the floor. "What is your problem pixie!"

"HELP HELP HELP!"Musa screamed.

Riven covered her mouth with his hand. "Listen Pixie! I'm trying to help you! If you haven't realized Darcy, Icy, and Stormy are right here, right now with the Army of Decay!"

"M-mmm E-hhhhhmmm M-mmmmm!"

He took his hand back."But you work for Darcy! So _you _are attacking _us. Not _helping us!"Musa said.

"Musa! I came back two days ago! With Stella, Brandon, and Nut! Remember? OR did nobody tell you?"

"Maybe I didn't care because the person in front of me broke my heart!"Musa said."Look out!"She blasted a monster.

She got up from under him and transformed. She flew up and blasted what she could. And hour pasted and they were getting no where.

Then Darcy came to Musa and attacked her.

"Well let's see...how shall I kill you?"Darcy said."Maybe...oh! Drama? Yes, your um..ha! Guy friend? Well see Musa he doesn't care about you! He hates you in fact!"

"And what are you?"Musa asked."Perfect?"

Darcy smirked. Then she started singing (I'm a music freak okay! So say Darcy singing is random, but what does idc stand for? You don't care? Good!)

**Hot and dangerous**  
**If you're one of us, then roll with us**  
**'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**  
**And we've got hot-pants on enough**  
**And yes of course we does**  
**We're running this town, just like a club**  
**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**  
**Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**  
**Stockings ripped all up the side**  
**Looking sick and sexy-fied**  
**So let's go-o-o (let's go)**

They both flew higher.

**Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard**  
**Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours**  
**We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb**  
**Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb**  
**We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are**

**DJ turn it up**  
**It's about damn time to live it up**  
**I'm so sick of being so serious**  
**It's making my brain delirious**

**I'm just talkin' truth**  
**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do**  
**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**  
**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (hard)**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**  
**Stockings ripped all up the side**  
**Looking sick and sexy-fied**  
**So let's go-o-o (let's go)**

Darcy kept attacking Musa.

**Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard**  
**Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours**  
**We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb**  
**Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb**  
**We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are**

_Keep it coming.._Musa thought.

**DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up**  
**DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up**

Darcy was powering up.

**DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up**  
**DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up**

Musa was powering up behind her back, and it was POWER.

**Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard**  
**Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours**  
**We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb**  
**Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb**  
**We'll be forever young, young, you-you-young**  
**You know we're superstars**  
**We are who we are**  
**Auw!**

Darcy hit the ground with a thud, followed by Stormy with a Ouff!

The winx flew to the ground, Then there was a bright light. Bloom! She had her powers' back! She flew after Icy to the lake. After a goof fifteen minutes, Bloom came back with Icy in arms defeated,

Musa sprang up and shouted.(More like rapped )

**"Blooms the best in Magix, **

**shes got the dragon fire, epic! **

**Out to find a mystery never solved, **

**oh-yeah shes last survivor from domino!**

**Love life named Sky,  
**

**Hes standing over there lookin' kinda shy!  
**

**Guess every guys gotta embaressment line!  
**

**She got Earth parents oblivious why,  
**

**They found her in a fire one dark night.  
**

**She lights up our world like the sun, moon, or stars!  
**

**Smells sweet like flowers, or plants,  
**

**She got Melody  
**

**Bloom got some missing, in her life  
**

**But one thing she had is a super shy guy.  
**

**Forget the guys!  
**

**Were standing right here the best thing of all the Winx club with no fears!  
**

All the Winx ran to Bloom and gave her a group . Then Sky came over rubbing the back of his head. Brandon walked to Stella, and Timmy walked to Tecna and dropped his glasses. Tecna picked them up and smiled as she gave them back.

Musa just walked over the portal which the witches were going to a place were everything is cute. Musa just danced as they explained were they were going.

Musa turned to see what the winx were all doing. they were all about to K-I-S-S! Musa decided to ruin there fun."WINX! TO THE H TO THE E TO THE L TO THE P!"

They turned at her very upset. Flora just laughed as she was laughing with some boy."You too flo!"Flora blushed.

After an hour everyone was at prom! But the witches from CT left. Musa ran to the middle of all the attention, jumped on a table and rapped/sang.

**Gimmie the, gimmie the, gimmie the microphone**  
**And we can do it like this - until the clouds are gone I'm seein**  
**Blue skys because that's how my story goes**  
**Number one rap song on your stereo**  
**I've got a feeling that the rythem is right**  
**And i was calling just to see what you were doing tonight**  
**We've got a party on the roof top top of the school**  
**And i heard everybody's coming 'cause the principal's cool - and and uh**  
**And if it's at one thing i'm gettin'**  
**Sometimes you've gotta throw your own party to fit in**  
**And if you feel small make yourself taller**  
**Ain't nothing wrong with poppin' your collar**  
**You've gotta find your zone and if the walls are shaking then the music on**  
**So go ahead and move to what the DJ's playing**  
**Cause everybody here's singing singing my song saying**

**Come on you're never gonna have a good time**  
**If you don't see the bright side**  
**Let me see ya move now**  
**That's the way, that's the way, yeah**  
**Alright - why you gotta be so uptight**  
**Don't you know that you're big time**  
**Let me see you move now**  
**That's the way, that's the way, yeah**

**And even when your days feel long**  
**And people try to prove you wrong**  
**And say they don't like your song**  
**You feel like trading places**  
**Just know we've got your back**  
**Forever that's a fact**  
**If you ain't down with that**  
**We're making funny faces**

**Nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
**Nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
**Nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
**Nah nah nah nah**

**Nah nah**  
**Nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
**Nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
**Nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
**Nah nah nah nah**

Every started singing,

**Come on you're never gonna have a good time**  
**If you don't see the bright side**  
**Let me see ya move now**  
**That's the way, that's the way, yeah**  
**Alright - why you gotta be so uptight**  
**Don't you know that you're big time**  
**Let me see you move now**  
**That's the way, that's the way, yeah**

Musa jumped down and everyone cheered.

"Interesting pixie.."A voice said. Musa turned. Riven.

* * *

What happens next? Not a guessing game. GIVE ME IDEAS Please! You decide. Or should I stop? I don't know why people are liking these! I think there terrible! Songs:We R who we R Ke$ha, what Musa shouted I made up. ( I don't write songs so please don't hate cause I am a bad rhymer! ) the last one is That's the way by MattyBRaps. Also, I don't know how to add chapters! This one was click, guess, what did I do? I don't get the online instructions, or the story guids here at fanfiction, so if you could help me that too! ;)

Laterz,

YuakriMusa


	3. Cinderella is a curse of a story

"Why thank you!"Musa said sarcastically.

"I only said interesting. I did'nt say good."Riven smirked.

Musa stommped her foot."JERK!"She yelled.

Weeks went by. summer was here. Musa went home, but she was alone. Her Dad was once again on a buisness trip. Musa lived in a small house in Melody. Her room had a normal bed, with blue covers. She had a book shelf with books, and a closet with dresses.

Musa's Dad by force remodeled her room, but she kept Cd's in a big boz under her bed, her books were dusty because she never read them. And under her bed were some of the clothes she would actually wear.

Everything was always quiet. One night though, it was too quiet. Musa fixed herself some noodels. She sat on the sofa and watched the news. It was boreing really. Oh! Big suprise! Another guy escaped from the Omega! Musa was used to this. Then, her powers got a jolt. As if she wasn't alone.

Musa put the noodels on the coffe table. She then transformed and walked cautiously outside. A twig snapped."Come out!"She yelled. Just then, a guy with silver/white hair that was in a braid, he was wearing a silver coat and silver pants. His shirt underneath was white.

"Well fairy, home alone?"He asked.

Musa positioned herself ready to fight."Oh no fairy, we're not fighting. We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. Hand me your powers, or I'll rip them right out of you ."He said.

Musa threw a red ball at him. It managed to distract him, not for long, but to get her a head start."Hard it is."He said as he grew out white wings.

He flew up toward Musa. They fought for an hour. Then Musa hit the gorund hard . He held her down by the neck. He closed his eyes and Musa started to feel weak."No."Musa said.

"Yes."He said.

"NO! OH-NO! HELP!"Musa yelled as her form was totally gone and a ball of red was in his hands.

"I got them.."He said."But you did put a decent fight."He said."So how about I give you a choice. You can come with me, and be the princess of the whole universe! We can have little children. He said.

"The thought of having children with you is like a violin crash!"Musa said.

"Alright then, I'll just kill you."He said.

Musa jumped off her feet and ran. She ran for miles. She looked back, he was gone. Along with her powers.

Riven was at home. WHen you enter, was his living room up against the wall. The the left was another sofa back towarss the others. The sofa was facing a big marble fireplace.. It was lite up. Next to it was a door way to the kitchen. It was small and plain with a little mini table for two. Then after the kitchen was another living room with another fireplace, a TV, and two sofas. Then the patio led to a backyard with a tree and a swing hanging froma tree. When you enter to the right was a hallway. The middle door was the bathroom which was rather small. To the left was a guest bedroom. To the right was Riven's bedroom which was big with red covers. There was a window that showed the backyard. To the left of his bed was a bathroom with a big tub, a shower, a sink, and a toliet.

Riven sat down on the sofa. He watched TV, but then there was a knock at the door. RIven got up caustiously and opened the door.

"Musa?"Riven asked.

Musa was wearing her blue tube top, blue sweats, blue arm warmers, and blue sneakers. HEr hair was in pigtails, but they were about to fall out. She was drenched in rain, she had twigs in her hair, mud and dirt .

"RIven! You live here?"She asked.

"Yeah."He said."Are you okay?"

"Oh! Thsi si a bad time, I should go.."She said as she turned to leave.

"No! C'mon Musa! Come in!"RIven said as he dragged her in by the fire."WHat happened?"He asked.

Musa told him everything. From A to Z.

"Oh my god Musa."Riven said. Musa started to softly cry."Come here."He said as he hugged her. Musa was very shocked at first. but this was so warm. She let him embrace her.

"C'mon. You wanna take a bath?"Riven asked.

"I'm okay. I'll manage. I have to go anyways. I don't want to drag you into it."Musa said.

"No! Let's go."He said as led Musa to his room. RIven filled the bath, and gave her a new bar off soup. Musa got in the bath, and just sat there. Thinking...

Riven dialed a number."Helia? Yeah it's me RIven."RIven said.

"Hey...are you okay?"Helia asked from the other line.

"Yeah..but not her."Riven said.

"Who?"

"Musa. She came to my house soaking wet. Soem guy attacked her, and took her powers. HE gave her a choice of going with him, or killing her. Helia, I never really help anyone, basically because I don't know how. What do I do?"Riven asked.

"Did you put her in the bath? That will relax her."Helia asked.

"Yeah, shes in there right now."Riven said.

"Okay, so check for wounds, you know how to cure them. Then, keep her warm. Blanketts, fireplace, or somthing! Then, give her somthing to eat. Nothing cold. Just talk to her, keep her safe, but were talking about Musa right?"Helia asked.

"Right..."

"So give her louds of hugs! Flora tells me Musa loves them! Flora told me that one time , she just randomly gave Grieselda a hug! She got detention after that..."Helia said.

"Okay, shes been in there for about 20 minutes. So I'm going to go get her out. Bye HElia."

"Bye RIven."

Riven hung up and knocked on the bathroom door."Musa, wanna come out?"

"Sure,"Musa said.

Riven heard Musa drain the water, and get out."Okay, I have a towel on."Musa said.

Rievn opened the door and she walked to his room."I don't have any clothes."Musa said.

"I do."Riven said."Be back."

He walked down the hall to another room, his parents. He went i his Mom's drawers and pulled out a long sleeve baige night gown. He walked back to his room."Here."

"Where did you get thsese?"Musa asked,

"My Mom's...but she left me when I was a kid. My Dad is never home so..."Riven said.

"Oh.."

RIven let Musa change, and she walked to the living room. She sat by the fireplace. She liked the feel of warm heat, but at the same time she liked hugs better.

Musa then smelled somthing..delicouse! Musa was though way to weak to even stand anymore. Riven walked in with a bowl."Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."Musa rubbed her eyes.

RIven smiled at this. She looked like a child rubbing her eyes, but at the same time adoreable. He sat next to her."Want some food?"He asked.

"I'm okay."Musa said.

"Musa, you'll get some of your strength back."Riven said.

Musa then turned to face him, she was about to take the bowl, but RIven saw her hands shaking."Oh no! I'll do it."Riven said.

"But.."

"Shh..."He said as he put the spoon in the soup and gave it to her. She sipped at it. SHe finished the soup signaling RIven. _Note to self: When she says I'm okay, don't believe her._ Riven thought.

"Wanna go to bed?"He asked seeing that she was still tired.

She nodded. Musa started to get on her feet, but she stumbled. Riven caught her just in time."Need help?"Riven asked. He carried Musa too hsi room and placed her on the bed.

"You sleep here, I'll sleep on the coach."Riven said.

"Riven wait!"Musa yelled as he was about to leave the room.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"Um..Can..nothing."She said.

"No what is it?"He asked.

" Nothing."

"Musa..."

"Okay. I was going to ask you if... you would... like stay in here ...and.. like ..cuddle with me? maybe even read too me."Musa said bowing her head.

"Oh...okay that alright. What book?"He asked.

"You don't have too..."

"No, I will. What book?"He asked.

"I don't care. Just a book."Musa said.

Riven walked out of the room. Two minutes later, he came back with a purple book."Mom used to read this too me,"Riven said.

RIven showed Musa the book, 'Cinderella' Musa smiled."My Mom used to read that to me too."Musa said.

Riven went under the covers with Musa. She cuddled closer to RIven's arm. Riven smiled. Musa layed her head on his arm and put her hand on his chest.

Riven read the book to Musa, quietly and slowly. After he finished, Riven looked down at him arm. Musa was sleeping, so soundly. Riven pulled his arm out slowly and layed Musa ont he pillow. Musa moaned."Shhh..."RIven said as he strocked her hair, and rubbed her back.

Musa then rooled over and fell asleep. Riven covered her and went to the sofa. He felt tingly inside. Okay he had a crush on her last year, but now..he wasn't so sure. What was this? He closed her eyes and thoguht about Musa. His heart beat faster.

_So this is love..._

_**Was this good? I mean like..I was thinking about it last night, and thought about this! Was it worth it? Is this a good part? Be honest! Thank you guys! ( espescially my Best Friends For Life ShiningSunRay! Check her out!) **_

_**-YukariMusa 3**_


	4. Recoveringfast?

Musa woke up and smelled yet somthing delicouse. She got up out of bed. She figured since he was so nice, she would make the bed. SHe tried to, but her knees gave out. She sat on the floor for awhile.

She then got up and walked to the kitchen. Riven was cooking breakfast."Hey, Musa."He said.

Musa gave a weak smiled. She leaned against the door way. "Sit, you don't need an invitation so you?"He asked.

"Well...it's just..you've helped me so much."She said as she sat at the small table.

RIven placed a plate infront of her with bacon, eggs scrambled, an orange, and a glass of milk. Riven sat infront of her. She ate the food, slowly but she ate it. Riven watched her like he was watching a baby sitting on the edge of the balcony.

Musa got up to wash the plate but Riven immediently got up and took it from her. He washed it and Musa just stood there watching him. After he finished, he carried Musa to the family room next to the kitchen. He lite the fireplace and switched on the TV.

Musa cuddled up next to him, as he placed a blanket on her. The sun crept in through the currtains as they watched the movie. It was more like the music channel were they play music videos. RIven figured that would keep her alive because her powers weren't there too.

She fell asleep after an hour. Just then the phone rang."Hello?"

"Hey it's Helia. How's Musa?"Helia asked.

"Fine. She is tired , she just ate, and...yeah. She can't really like to stand."Riven said.

"That's normal. So by tommorrow, take her outside and play with her like a kid okay? She needs to get used to her body powerless. Treat her like she is learning to play catch."Helia said."Then, you need to train her for she is going to need all the mortal strength shes got to get her powers back."Helia said.

"Okay.."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."Riven hung up.

He just held Musa closer. He was doing exaclt what Helia told him to do. After another twenty minutes Musa woke up. She looked a lot better to RIven. She was regaining her color.

"C'mon, let's go outside. Can you walk?"Riven asked.

Musa stood up."Yeah."She said.

"Let's get you some clothes." He said as he went to his Mom's room.

He looked through the drawers. Then he saw Musa approach him."So what would you like?"He asked. "Go easy on the tightness, I don't want you cutting off your circulation."

Musa grabbed a red sweater with a blue jean skirt. She also grabbed white leggings, with red sneakers, she then grabbed a white T-shirt that had a blue stain on it. Riven laughed at this.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"RIven! You spilled your juice all over you shirt!"Riven's Mom said.

"Hehehe!"Riven laughed."Can I take off my shirt now?"

"Where did you learn that?"Mom asked.

Everyone was laughing especially cousin Anthony."C'mon RIven! Mommy's gotta wash your shirt!"Cousin Anothony laughed.

Riven then started to take off his shirt."It's stuck!"He cried.

Riven's Dad unbuttoned the bottons. And took off his shirt."Wow RIven. You'll be just like me. Muscles."Riven's Dad said.

Mom took the shirt and washed it, but the stain never washed out.

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
**_

Thsoe were good times in his family. Musa walked out of the bathroom. She looked cute, like a kid. They walked outside and Musa ran around in a patch of dandalions. The way the breeze went with her hair was so...graceful.

Musa ran around the yard like a dog being let out for the first time. Musa then jumped on the little swing. She spun in a circle, by herself. She was so energetic.

Riven dialed Helia's number."Hello?"

"Helia! It's Riven. So Musa can run, stand, shes above schedual."Riven said.

"That means her powers are somewhat near her. Riven, watch out. Start training her now if possible! She's in danger, and so are you."Helia said."Bye."

"Bye."RIven hung up and walked over to Musa. He then started to swing her. She started to laugh. How he hated to have to tell her."Musa?"

"Yes?"She responded.

"I've been talking to Helia, and he says that you should be better by tomorrow, but you are above scheduel meaning your powers are close by. Musa, I need to trian you."Riven said.

"Are you sure we shoudl start?"

"Immiediently if possible."RIven said.

**Is that worth it? I feel like the CIA or FBI are going to knock down my door and arrest me for having the worlds most boreing story EVER! Should I continue? Thanks to everyone, especially Shiningsunray! Check her out! I'm going to say that every chapter or story! Check her out! And then review her about how awesome she is and help me convince her to try to update everyday! And then PW me that you checked her out! BE nice...**

**-YukariMusa**


	5. boo couldn't think of anything better

_**Hey guys! So I was brain dead on this story for a while, but I'M BACK! So I think this chapter will be rather short or long. I don't know, but the next chapter will be the last...I think. I just need more reviews! So tell me whatcha think! Here we go!**_

Musa was running. Faster than fast. She could feel her powers close by! She ran faster from the monsters behind her. She could now feel like Bloom when she went on her mission. "This way Musa!"

Musa ran after Buttercup. Buttercup had pink hair in two balls at the top of her head. She had tan skin with a yellow strapless top that had pink circulese that went down her stmach to connect to her yyellow skirt. She had pink nails and yellow stelletoes. She had pink butterfly wings with yellow desighns.

Musa chased after her."I can feel my powers, but it's like I know and on't know who had them!"Musa yelled.

" I'm not so sure about that!"She yelled. She then pointed her yellow staff with a glowing pink gem toward a big door.

Musa had met Buttercup in the castle Musa and Riven entered. Riven said that they should split up. Musa didn't like it, but they split up anyways. She haden't heard from him since. She started to worry. She had felt someone was watching her, btu she wasn't sure. Then she saw a shadow and she took out a sword and went around the pedestal and held it against her neck. Buttercup begged and said she was innocent and she had been following her because she wanted to help her with her powers. She also said she was the daughter of her Mothers friend. Buttercup was a orphan, and was a Flutterfly. Half Fairy, half human. EVen though she was like 8, Musa had trusted her.

The door opened, and it closed by itself monsters behind it. Musa saw a glowing purple ball. Musa walked slowly to it, and befor she could grab it, SWAP!

A monsterish shriek sounded Musa's ears. She was picked up by the neck to face a elf with big ears, long nails, big and yellow eyes with...red spiked hair? Musa's eyes widened. It opened it's mouth and shrieked to show big teeth fang like. Musa was but wans't frightened.

When you entered the room, there was lite torches, with red carpeted staires heasding up to a pedistal to hold somthing. At the end of the staires was two gray gates to keep monsters back. Buttercup had climbed over the gate to hid in the darkness.

Riven tightened his grip on Musa's neck and she closed her yes shut and gasped. Riven shrieked and left his mouth open to show her his teeth. Musa was scared, but not for herself. For him. Musa then said,"Even though I will probuably die right here, I am going to make sure your safe."Musa said as she gently placed a kiss on his bottom lip.

Riven stoped shrieking. His ears became normal, his nails became normal, and his eyes went back to it's purple color. He looked at Musa mouth still open. She lossened his grip, and slid his hands to her waist. He then closed his mouth and adjusted his lips to hers.

Musa was very shocked! He had adjusted to the kiss! Did he hear her? Buttercup climber back over the gaite and gasped. They were makin' it out yo! "Um- so is Musa gonna get her powers back now?"Buttercup asked.

Musa and RIven broke apart not looking at eachothers eyes."Um- yeah."Riven said.

Musa walked to the pedistol and grabed the ball of power. She felt her powers come back to her. Just then,"You din't think it would be that easy right?"A voice said.

Musa turned."Coarse not! Boogie blaster!"Musa said throwing a purple ball that reveledd a disco ball that blasted sprackles at him. He put a barrior.

"Is that all?"He asked."Instead of dancing here, come with me and we can go to the club together."He said.

"Not a chance!"Musa yelled.

"Very well! I gave you a last chance, but now you shall pay!"He said glowing red and he was about to hit Musa, but then he turned fast and hit Riven. Riven grunted as he fell back to the ground uncounsiouse.

"Riven! No!"Musa yelled flying over to him and laying on his chest."Riven...no!"She weeped.

"Oh quit your crying! He's just a hero!"The man said.

Musa stopped crying, and got an angry face."What?"She yelled as she got to her feet. "Just a hero! _**JUST A HERO!"**_ She yelled eyes glowing neon blue. Just then there was a bright light. When the light dies down, Musa had a really pretty outfit! She was wearing light blue pants, with pink shorts, and a black/navy belt. Her stockach showed with a white slanged tank top showing with a pink one strap shirt and a blacknavy strap showing. She had pink boots, with light pink gloves. Her hair was long and down with a high dragon braid. She had a light purple sparckly head band. HEr wings were crossed and pink with light blue on the inside .

"What's this?"She asked looking at herself.

"It can't be!"He yelled.

"What?"She asked.

He growled. Musa then shouted the first thing that came to her mind." Stereo Crash!"She yelled. Her attack hit him. This went on forever. ( Ten minutes ) and he was gone. Musa ran to Riven and put his head on her lap. She started to cry softly."Riven- please come back!"She weeped.

"M-Musa?"Buttercup said."That's your believixx, and just to let you know...that from has..._healing powers." _she wispered the last part.

"What?"Musa asked.

"Healing powers! You can heal him! Just say the first two words that pop in your head." Buttercup.

Musa shut her eyes."Bright Heart!"Musa yelled. She placed a hand on his heart, and her hand glowed pink. Riven fluttered his eyes. To see her most preciouse face leaking with tears, and a beatiful form. He was so happy!

Musa was so happy to see his beatiful eyes. Almost instantly they both at the same time leaned in to eachother faster than lighting. Their noses hit eachother, but that was their last priority.

They sat there and kissed like there was no tommorrow! Just then there was some giggles. Riven didn't bother to stop kissing Musa, but opened his eyes to see what was going on. He saw who it was . Riven's eyes widened as he tapped Musa's shoulder. She didn't stop. If anything, she deepened the kiss! He moaned. He started to pull her away. SHe was so strong though. So what he did was flipped over so he was ontop and Musa opened her eyes only to see...

"Um- this was interesting.."Helia said a little bit confused.

"ENCORE!"Stella said clapping.

"That's my best friend!"Layla said jumping up and down.

"No comment?"Flora questioned.

"I won't say anything because Riven will kill me later."Sky said.

"Alright Muse!"Bloom cheered.

"Way too go!"Brandon yelled.

"What happned?"Timmy asked.

"My question is what Musa's form is!"Tecna said.

"Speaking off, Riven? Can you get up wings are really a pain to lie on."Musa said. RIven got off of her.

"Um- I DIDN'T CALL THEM BECAUSE I WAS FREAKING OUT!"Buttercup yelled.

"Tried that sweetypie doesn't work with Musa."Stella said.

"It's called a believix."Musa said.

"Cool."Layla said plainly."Now let's dance!"She said as she pulled Musa outside the castle and they danced otuside the ship. Welll, Layla was dancing and Musa was flopping.

"Umm-okay?"Musa said.

After a while, they were back at Alfea. Homecoming dance. Musa went to the mic with Layla dancing by her side. Musa was wearing bootey shorts that literally showed he rpockets on the inside, with her hair down and long, she had a white tube top with straps around her neck. She had a white unzipped sweater with blue strips to. She looked...weird?

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

_**What it takes to come alive**_

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

_**But I've gotta let it go**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

Musa and Layla started awkwardly dancing, but Riven found it unbelievably cute.

_**Shine a light through an open door**_

_**Love and life I will divide**_

_**Turn away cause I need you more**_

_**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

_**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**_

_**But I've gotta let it go**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine...**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

They started dancing turning in circles laughing.

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

They got off stage and danced to diffrent songs. Then everyone gathered around a campfrie with marshmellows. Musa sat next to Riven.?You have a weird way of dancing."Rivens aid smirking.

Musa took her marshmellow off the stick and looked at Riven. HE was smirking. She squeezed the marshmellow. It was really squishy! She then smushed it all over his face! Lips, hair, cheek, nose, everything.

She was dieing of laughter. He then grabbed her face and kissed her. She tried pulling away. He didn't let her."EWW!"She said as she pulled away."Marshmellow!"

Riven as now laughing. Musa then started to roll choclate in her hands. Riven unaware of it still laughing. When it was warm, ashe got up she showed him her choclaty hands."You have two seconds..."Riven looked got up and ran!

Musa chased him. Layla and Nabue were talking to eachother.."They're so happy"Layla said leaning against his shoulder.

"Yup. Riven's never been this happy."Nabue said. They looked at the two. Musa had him pinned to the wall. They were about to have a make out session when. SWAP! Musa dapped his face with melted choclate. She started to laugh."You would never do that right?"

"Coarse not!"Layla said jissing him on the cheek."I'm WAY more mature then those two."

Nabue laughed. Right...he thought, but when they bothe started going out they made a rule.. Well, Layla did. It's Layla's always right! SO he just smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

They both came back. Musa was still laughing. Then she realized everyone was staring,"WHat are you looking at?"She asked.

"Well ya see, you."Layla said.

"Well stop! There's no reason to be."Musa said.

"I don't know Musa. You and Riven caused quet a show."Nabue said grinning.

Musa rolled her eyes."Unless you wanna end up like the ding a long over here."Musa said elbowing RIven."I suggest you zip!"Musa said.

Nabue got quiet. After the night was over, everyone was happy. Musa had improved her powers, the Winx had their best friends unharmed, Stella had a dance, Layla had some time with Nabue, but best of all, RIven had choclate, and marshmellow on his face along with gram cracker crumbs on his shirt. Musa was right, if your rude, your a roasted smore!

_**THE END!**_

_**Okay, this is the last chapter! LEt me know if you want a sequal! T-H-X to ShiningSunRay (BFFL ), AngelCutie CHildAtHearts (Heart4Heart ) and MusicalMusa! I'm off! Bye!**_


End file.
